Character Details
Character Details Screen can be access via clicking at Character Portrait in Character Menu. It'll tell you about Your Character's Stats,Equipment Required for Next Rank and other informations. This page have 3 Seperated Tab that will tell you different informations. 'Stats (ステ－タス)' This tab will tell you about stats of your character that is affect the gameplay (Like HP,Attack,Defense). The Stats in this game are listed as below. 1. Bond Rank (絆ランク) This is current Bond Rank of your character. Reach higher Bond Rank will unlocked the new Character Story for that character, Maximum at 8. 2. Combat Power (戦力) This is current Combat Power of your character. It's calculated by amount of other Stats your character have. 3. Physical Attack (物理攻撃力) This is current Physical Attack of your character. The more of it, the more Physical Damage your character can deal and Physical Character that have Heal Skill will also recover more HP as well. 4. Magical Attack (魔法攻撃力) This is current Magical Attack of your character. The more of it, the more Magical Damage your character can deal and Magical Character that have Heal Skill will also recover more HP as well. 5. Physical Defense (物理防御力) This is current Physical Defense of your character. The more of it, the less Physical Damage your character will be taken. 6. Magical Defense (魔法防御力) This is current Magical Defense of your character. The more of it, the less Magical Damage your character will be taken. 7. Hitpoints (HP) This is current Maximum HP of your character. The more of it, the more Damage your character can taken before knocked out. 8. Physical Critical Rate (物理クリティカル) This is current Physical Critical Rate of your character, The more of it, the more likely of your character to landing the Critical Hit for Physical Attack. 9. Magical Critical Rate (魔法クリティカル) This is current Magical Critical Rate of your character, The more of it, the more likely of your character to landing the Critical Hit for Magical Attack. 10. Evasion (回避) This is current Evasion of your character, The more of it, the more likely of incoming Physical Attack become missed. 11. Accuracy (命中) This is current Accuracy of your character, The more of it, the less likely of your Physical Attack to missed. 12. Wave HP Recovery (HP自動回復) This is current Wave HP Recovery of your character, The more of it, the more HP your character will be recovery after the end of each Battle Wave. 13. Wave TP Recovery (TP自動回復) This is current Wave TP Recovery of your character, The more of it, the more TP your character will be recovery after the end of each Battle Wave. 14. TP Consumption Reduce (TP消費軽減) This is current TP Consumption Reduce of your character, The more of it, the more TP you will have left after you character used the Union Burst. 15. TP Gain Rate (TP上昇) This is current TP Gain Rate of your character, The more of it, the more TP you will gain from Attacking,Taking Damage and Gained via Skills. 16. HP Drain Rate (HP吸収) This is current HP Drain Rate of your character, The more of it, the more portion of Damage your character deal will be recover your character HP. 17. HP Recovery Rate (回復量上昇) This is current HP Recovery Rate of your character, The more of it, the more HP you can recovered via HP Drain Rate and Wave HP Recovery and Your Healing Skill will recover more HP. 'Rank Details (ランク詳細)' This tab will tell you about the next Rank's required equipment of your character. 'Profiles (プロフィール)' This tab will tell you about the profiles of your characters. The information about your characters are listed as below. 1. Height (身長) 2. Weight (体重) 3. Birthday (誕生日) 4. Blood Group (血液型) 5. Race (種族) 6. Guild (ギルド) 7. Hobby (趣味) 8. Voice Actress (CV) 9. Bond Memories (絆の記憶) 10. Character Stories (ストーリー) 11. Character Album (思い出アルバム)